An electrophotographic image forming apparatus makes visible an electrostatic latent image on a photoreceptor surface with use of toner. There is a demand for toner that allows a high quality image to be formed. Patent Literature 1, for example, discloses “toner that includes a binder resin containing a tetrahydrofuran (THF)-insoluble matter in an amount of 5 weight % or less, where in a molecular weight distribution based on gel permeation chromatography (GPC) of a THF-soluble matter in the binder resin, components each having a molecular weight of less than 50,000 have a content (M1) of 40% to 70%, components each having a molecular weight of 50,000 to 500,000 have a content (M2) of 20% to 45%, components each having a molecular weight of greater than 500,000 have a content (M3) of 2% to 25%, and M1≧M2>M3”. Note that M1, M2, and M3 are expressed in weight % on the basis of the area ratio in a GPC chromatogram.
Patent Literature 1 further discloses that using the above toner “makes it possible to form, with high transfer efficiency, a high quality image having moderate glossiness that is easily adjustable.